The 'Baking' Of A Family
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Blending families is never an easy venture and Miles is finding this out for himself being the "new person in the house" after he and Phoenix marry. It's been a year and a half since then and he's trying to break an impasse with Trucy Wright, Phoenix's daughter. Alternate Universe


_A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth or Trucy Wright; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, however, is mine. ^)^  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Blending families is never an easy venture and Miles is finding this out for himself being the "new person in the house" after he and Phoenix marry. It's been a year and a half since then and he's trying to break an impasse with Trucy Wright, Phoenix's daughter.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _  
_**

For Milesphoenix.

A belated birthday gift fic for milesphoenix! Title thanks to chocolateluma! Thanks! ^)^

Sometimes blended families take a little time to form and this is certainly true for Miles in this fic. He's at an impasse with Phoenix's daughter, Trucy; she likes him but isn't quite used to him being around and he's dealing with being the "new person" in the house (ie a new husband, wife, boyfriend, girlfriend) which I expect that a child would find a bit difficult to accept and would take some time getting used to. As I said, Trucy likes Miles-and she's glad that Phoenix is so happy-but she's still getting used to him as her new father.

Not beta read.

Enjoy! ^)^

Rated K, male/male relationships, Drama/Family, Phoenix X Edgeworth  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _May 27_ _th_  
 _Phoenix and Miles Wright-Edgeworth Residence_  
 _3 P.M._

Trucy Wright sighed loudly, crossing her arms over the back of the couch and staring despondently out of the window, watching water streaming down the window, hearing the crashing of thunder and seeing the intermittent flash of lightning. This wasn't how she had been planning to spend the day and she was bored. The seven-year-old had wanted to go to the Park with Daddy, as they had planned to do last week and then go out for ice cream afterward but that wasn't likely to happen until the storm passed. And Daddy had gone into work today-he said that he needed to finish up a case-so it was just she and Papa Miles until he came home later that evening. Even though she liked him and was glad that they were so happy together, Trucy still wasn't overly comfortable with him living here and being left alone with him _wasn't_ any fun, either.

To say she was disappointed would be an understatement. She was stuck inside the house with nothing to do, she couldn't go to the Park and she was becoming more morose by the moment. She'd tried reading one of her books but that only distracted her momentarily before boredom reared its ugly head once again, finding her thoughts increasingly going to her father's new husband, Miles Edgeworth. He was a good man and she was glad that he made Daddy so happy but she found it difficult to talk to him sometimes and found him a little intimidating, as well.

 _It's not like he's bad or anything; he's not. It's just so..._ different... _with him in our house when it was just Daddy and I for so long._ She chuckled ruefully _,_ her head tilting upward. _I'm happy to have another dad but sometimes it's so difficult to talk to Papa Miles..._

She had to admit that Miles was a handsome man, with his grey hair that separated into sharp bangs on both sides of his face and his piercing dark grey eyes but this also made him look unapproachable and his very obvious flailing about when it came down to dealing with children made that all too clear. He'd never had children himself but he was trying to be a good father to her and she appreciated the effort he put into it. She looked out of the window again, sighing, her chin resting on top of her crossed hands as her wandering thoughts returned to the ruined day. _Why did it have to storm and why did Daddy have to go into work today? It's just not fair..._

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Miles coming into the living room and he stopped at the arch leading into the kitchen as he saw her staring out of the living room window. He knew immediately, from the sour look on her face and her slumped posture, what was wrong.

 _Oh, my. It seems our Ms. Trucy is bored._ He chuckled, watching his daughter for a few moments in affectionate silence, his expression sympathetic. _Poor child; she was so looking forward to going to the Park and going to her favorite ice cream parlor afterward today. It just doesn't seem fair..._ His eyes flickered to the window and then back to Trucy. _It seems that the storm has passed but I don't think she even noticed._

He sighed regretfully as he thought of his daughter. He knew that she wasn't overly comfortable with him living here-and he really couldn't blame her for feeling that way; it was quite a large adjustment for a seven year old to make-and he wasn't surprised at her reticence, either, when it came right down to it and he also knew that his flailing attempts to try and be a father weren't going all that well, either. Criminals he could deal with but a seven-year-old child? _Sometimes I think being in a den of lions would be safer; at least it's consistent..._

He crossed his arms over his chest. _I wish I were better at dealing with people in general, particularly when it comes to my loved ones although I suppose that it will come in time. It's been nearly two years since Phoenix and I married and I'm still having trouble trying to talk to Trucy on her own level... and I know that she still doesn't feel comfortable around me, either. it's better than it was a year and a half ago but..._

He knew that it took time for blended families to really form a tightly knit bond but it was also true that it was often uncomfortable for all considered as they muddled their way through the process. He also knew that, in the interest of family harmony, he would have to win her over somehow. It would make his beloved husband very happy and make his life with him and Trucy a much happier, and stable, one for all concerned.

 _I wonder what I can do to help bring that about._ He chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. _What would a bored seven year old like to do?_

He thought it over for a few moments before an idea came to him. It was something that his own father, Gregory Edgeworth, had done with him when he was a child: whenever had some spare time on the weekends when he was home, he would invite Miles to make cookies with him; given Trucy's obvious love for chocolate chip, he was sure that she would probably enjoy the activity. If nothing else, he reasoned as he walked into the living room to stand behind her, she would have some delicious treats to eat and most seven-year-olds would be pretty happy with that trade-off.

 _I hope so, at least._

He stood there for a few moments before he cleared his throat. "Sweetheart?"

She started a little at the sound of his voice but then regained her composure, turning her head to look at him."Yes, Papa Miles?"

"You look put out. Is something the matter?" He knew very well what the trouble was but he wanted her to tell him herself. They were getting to know each other, and there was slow acceptance of him living here, but there were still some rough patches that needed to be smoothed out. He wanted her to be able to trust him completely and he knew that pushing her would not accomplish anything; if she wanted to tell him something, he had to be patient and wait until she took the initiative herself.

Poor child; there's a lot of things for her to get used to and my being here permanently is a rather large one. Still, she's accepting the situation much more quickly than I expected so that's promising. It's a start, at least.

She sighed again. "I'm _bored_ , Papa Miles. I can't go outside because of the rain and there's _nothing_ to do so I..." She paused a moment, composing her thoughts while Miles stood there in silence as he waited for her to sort herself out. "...I'm just staring out of the window."

Miles nodded solemnly. I see. Well, I have an idea that might help." He smiled at her as he saw her ears perk with interest. "It's something that my father and I would do on occasion when he had some time to spare on the weekends."

"Oh? What's that, Papa Miles?"

"Come with me into the kitchen and you'll see."

She gave him an odd look but merely shrugged as she turned and hopped down from the couch, padding behind him as they made their way into the kitchen. Miles stopped by the pantry to collect a few ingredients before they went into the kitchen-a bag of chocolate chips, the sugar and flour tins, the salt shaker, a bottle of baking powder and box of baking soda, a bottle of vanilla extract and tins of granulated and brown sugar-handing Trucy some of them to carry which she did with an air of solemnity that he found endearing.

 _She's so much like him..._ He knew that Trucy wasn't Phoenix's natural born daughter-he had adopted her three years earlier-but they were so much alike it was astonishing and often took him by surprise.

They made their way out of the pantry and into the kitchen, putting down the various ingredients on the marble island in center of the kitchen itself; while Trucy separated them out neatly on the counter, Miles went to the refrigerator and took out a carton of eggs and a stick of butter, placing them on the island counter while she watched him with interest.

He bent over and opened the cupboard door, taking out a large ceramic bowl, some measuring cups, measuring spoons and an electric hand mixer, placing all three on top of the counter. He was assembling all the accoutrements when she at last deduced what he was doing, her eyes widening.

"Are we going to bake...cookies, Papa Miles?" she asked, her voice hopeful, excitement plain in her tone although she did her best to try and squelch it. "Chocolate _chip_... cookies?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Yes."

She clapped her hands excitedly. "It's my favorite kind!"

He said nothing in reply but merely nodded as he opened tins and packages, setting out the ingredients on the counter before turning to her with a smile.

"Now then, shall we get to work on making them?"

Trucy didn't miss the " _we_ " in that sentence. "Yes, Papa Miles! Daddy is going to be SO happy when he comes home!"

Miles grinned but made no comment as he and Trucy set to work.  
 **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _6:30 P.M. **  
**_  
"I'm home!" Phoenix's weary voice announced as he walked in the door that evening and closing the door behind him.

"Daddy!" Trucy's excited voice called out, rushing from the living room and launching herself into his arms, which closed around her and held her close. Miles watched from the arch leading to the living room, leaning against the frame, a gentle smile on his face as he looked at his husband and daughter.

"Sweetheart!" Phoenix held her from him and kissed her soundly, rubbing his nose against hers while she giggled. "It's so good to see you!"

"Me, too, Daddy! Did you get your work done?"

He nodded tiredly as he hugged her again and stood up, his hand resting lightly on her head.

"I did, pumpkin." He chuckled wearily when he saw her arms reaching up toward him, reaching down and lifting her up to hold her close against her chest, her arms winding around his neck. "I'm glad to be home."

"Welcome home, Phoenix," Miles said softly and Phoenix half-turned to see him walking toward him, a dazzling smile on his face that warmed him as he leaned over and kissed Miles on the mouth.

"Thank you, Miles; it's good to be back." He rubbed the tip of his nose against Miles' while Trucy giggled in-between them. "Did you two have a good day?"

Before Miles had a chance to say a word, Trucy jumped in excitedly. "YES, Daddy! Papa Miles and I made chocolate chip _cookies_!"

Phoenix chuckled as he leaned into his husband, resting their heads together. "Did you two have a good day?"

Miles nodded. "We did, didn't we, sweetheart?"

"Yes!" Trucy giggled with delight and Phoenix was glad to see her so happy. "Papa Miles and I had fun together today! We even baked cookies!"

Phoenix chuckled, hugging his daughter tightly and smiling as he felt Miles' arm snake around his shoulders.

"I'm glad that you did. Cookies, you say?"

"Mmmhmm! Chocolate chip cookies!"

Phoenix smiled as he slowly straightened. "Well, then, I think that we should have some milk and cookies to celebrate, don't you think?"

"Yes, Daddy! And Papa Miles, too!"

Both Miles and Phoenix smiled softly as they made their way into the kitchen, enjoying the unexpected repast with relish but even more was the bright smile on Trucy's face as she unlinked her arms from around Phoenix's neck and wrapped them around Miles' neck in return and hugging him close.

"I love you, Daddy and Papa Miles." Her voice was a soft murmur but the love in her eyes spoke volumes and both Phoenix and Miles were overcome.

"We love you, too, pumpkin," Phoenix replied, his voice heavy with emotion with an equally affected Miles, both of them returning their daughter's hug with tenderness and affection. "So _very_ much!"

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
